


红白玫瑰

by soulmate328



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming out of the shadow, Determination, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sense of Inferiority
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: 确实，在洗手间看着镜子的时候，士郎心想，他远不如Archer英俊。他的脸庞太过稚嫩，还没有摆脱孩子的特征，五官的轮廓不够清晰，是亚洲人普通的平板脸。他没有Archer那样深邃的眼睛和高挺的鼻梁，刀削般的嘴唇和硬朗的下巴。他的肤色并不白皙，也没有黑到足够有男人味。他的红发是一种暗淡平庸的红色，比起火红不够明亮，比起酒红不够深沉。他的眼睛是平淡的棕褐。他身材不够高挑，肩膀不够宽阔，四肢不够修长，依然是一副没有长开的孩子模样。Archer确实和他有几分相似，但若是不细看绝对察觉不出来。士郎有时候依然会对Archer是未来的自己这个事实感到怀疑——他怎么可能会长成那副模样？士郎察觉不到自己的身上有任何Archer的痕迹。他远不如Archer英俊。他只是个普通的少年人，而Archer是英灵，是英雄。神话和历史上的英雄都是英俊美丽的，Archer也不例外。而士郎不是英雄，他远比不上Archer优秀。他配不上Archer。
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	红白玫瑰

**白玫瑰** （士郎视角）

“那个，藤姐……”士郎尽量摆出落落大方的自然表情，“给你介绍一下，这位是老爹的朋友，刚刚来到冬木定居，叫他Archer就可以。因为还不熟悉环境，目前先借住在这里。”

当藤姐的目光落在Archer身上的那一瞬间，卫宫士郎清晰地捕捉到了她脸上那掩饰不住的惊讶和欣赏的神情。那并不是什么十分明显的惊讶，而是一种看到出众的人时自然而然会流露出的赞赏。

这是当然的。站在起居室里的Archer身材挺拔高挑，肩膀宽阔，双腿修长，黑色的衬衫和长裤衬得他如猎豹一般柔韧而优雅。他深色的皮肤和银白的头发透出别样的美感，雪白的剑眉让他英气十足，深邃的五官锋锐俊美，铁灰色的眼睛犀利而富有穿透力，只一眼就让人难以移开视线。

藤姐一开始是带着些警惕地与Archer交谈，巧妙地询问他的出身、来历，确认他是否安全。出乎士郎意料的是，Archer应对得游刃有余，礼貌地回答着藤姐的问题，举止自然大方，在那总是冷峻的脸上甚至带着某种奇特的温暖神情——这是士郎完全不曾想到的，Archer从未有过这样的表情，如此富有人性，温柔而祥和。

是了，士郎突然想到，藤姐也是他的藤姐。想到这里，他心里不禁有种复杂的温暖。Archer究竟记得藤姐多少呢？他说他已经遗忘了生前的经历，但是随着在冬木的生活继续，他明显能够回想起一些片段。他是否还记得藤姐小时候扎着马尾的样子和充满活力的声音？在他离开冬木踏上追求理想的道路之后，他是否曾经想念过她？

一定有的，士郎心想，带着莫名的自信。Archer总是将自己视为机械，认为自己被守护者的任务磨灭了人性。但是，驱使他向卫宫士郎挥刀的本就是激情，是愤怒和不甘，是痛苦万分。这痛苦之中一定也有对藤姐这个家人的思念在。

“藤村小姐既然来了，我也不能就这么闲着了。”Archer从桌边站起，脸上还带着罕见的笑意，“晚饭就由我来露一手吧。”

“什……？！”

士郎睁大了眼睛，下意识地想要抗议，那边的Archer立刻往这边投来一个眼神，锋利如刀。

“诶？！这怎么好意思呢？”藤姐说，“Archer先生是客人，要你来做饭实在是太招待不周了。你刚刚才来，肯定还没尝过士郎的料理吧？他可是上道得很！还是让士郎做饭吧？”

Archer再次向这边投来一个眼神，士郎顿时打了个冷颤。

“嗯，我知道他很擅长料理。”Archer轻飘飘地说，可士郎总觉得那其中有种轻蔑的意味，“不过我自己也很喜欢料理，偶尔做一下也没什么关系的。”

偶尔做一下个……个鬼！士郎在心里疯狂呐喊。圣地被夺走的痛苦仍然鲜明。

最后藤姐还是答应让Archer做饭了。士郎满心无助地看着自己惯用的厨具被弓兵熟练地摆弄的样子，觉得人生充满了不在掌控之内的事。

“士郎！”在Archer干活的时候，藤姐突然倾身上来对士郎小声说，把士郎吓了一跳。“Archer先生通过姐姐的测试啦！是个好人！”

士郎知道藤姐的悄悄话毫无意义，因为身为从者的Archer能够听到一切：”嗯……对。“

“Archer先生真是温柔又大方呢，这么礼貌还会做饭……感觉士郎以后也会变成那样的大人呢。”

……野兽的直觉果然可怕。

“而且……”藤姐的声音压得更低了，尽管那依然没有卵用，“他真的很帅！真不知道切嗣怎么遇见的他！”

士郎看了一眼旁边Archer的背影。没有反应。

“呃……嗯……”为了掩饰尴尬的气氛，士郎努力想要回复一个评价，“就……还挺不错。”

“啊啊啊啊……Archer先生真的太帅了！那根本就不是人会有的脸吧？”

士郎觉得脊椎里冒起一股凉气。确实，从者总会给人留下这样一种超然于世的印象，不是有着令人毛骨悚然的异化，就是有着光辉耀眼的俊美，后者最典型的例子就是Saber，Lancer，以及Archer。Saber只是站在那里就好像在散发着微微的金光，看着她的眼睛就能感觉到清明澄澈的气息；Lancer总是有种野兽般的气质，躯干的每一寸肌肉仿佛都随时准备带着他飞奔跳跃，猩红的眼珠和细长的瞳孔散发着危险的野性。

那Archer呢？士郎思考着，种种思绪交缠发散。即便是用上所有的形容词，他也无法囊括Archer的全部。他冷淡漠然，静止不动的时候面无表情，就像一台机器；他挥舞双剑的时候专心致志，将全部的魔力与心神都凝聚在投影的想象之中；他开弓射箭的时候锋芒毕露，肢体的动作仿佛行云流水，只需依靠直觉就能够百发百中，自信满满好像胜券在握。作为远坂的从者的时候，他总是恭敬而疏远，是完美的从属；现在他遇上她时偶尔斗嘴嘲讽，就像一对损友。他对陌生人总是彬彬有礼，温和又大方，让人一下子就心生好感。

可这些都不是他对卫宫士郎的态度。看见少年的时候，他总是眉头紧皱，眼神透出阴暗的锋利，从不好好称呼他的名字，也没有过什么善意的话语。说得难听一点，Archer没有给他过什么好脸色，若是没有必要也不会主动与他接触。

唯独卫宫士郎遭此冷遇。

当然，士郎知道Archer有足够的理由讨厌自己，但他还是忍不住感到有些不公。凭什么他所有的努力都必须被嘲讽？凭什么他的一切行为都要被称作毫无意义？凭什么他不能得到一点的夸……认可？

就在士郎思维发散的时候，Archer已经把做好的料理端上了饭桌。色香味俱全的菜肴让藤姐赞不绝口，但士郎看了只觉得更加闷闷不乐了。

“士郎，你怎么愣着啊，快尝尝Archer先生做的菜吧！姐姐我还是第一次吃到这么美味的料理呢！感觉跟士郎做的有点像，但Archer先生做的还要更精致一些……”

士郎更加郁闷地抬起头，猝不及防跟Archer对上了眼神，清楚地看见对方眼中的轻松得意。少年气得脸都涨得微红，狠狠拿起筷子吃了一口。

……美味。

虽然士郎把厨房当成圣地，但他对料理这件事怀抱的心情其实并不是那么严肃。作为高二的学生学习繁忙，再加上预算并不是无穷无尽，他没有将很多的精力放在食物的精致程度上，只要可口管饱就行。只有在各种节日，樱和藤姐都来到家里，他才会花心思制作十分精美的料理。Archer端上来的这几盘菜，从其中蕴含的心意中就甩了士郎好几条街。同为做饭的人，士郎能够从食物的细腻和摆盘的用心上感觉到Archer对这些食材倾注的精力，正因如此藤姐才会觉得更为精致——就好比家常菜和盛宴上的菜肴的区别。

晚饭结束之后，藤姐与Archer长谈了一番，士郎偶尔插几句话，大多数时间在像三岁小孩儿一样用筷子扒拉着碗里的残渣——都是合他口味的菜，作为还在长身体的少年人他总感觉有些意犹未尽。

直到时针指向十点，藤姐才心满意足地离开。士郎和Archer一起将碗筷收进厨房里，看见Archer卷起袖子就准备洗碗，士郎说：

“我来洗碗吧，你去休息。”

Archer回过头来看着他：“你又不清醒了吗，卫宫士郎？从者是不需要休息的。”

“我知道，”又一次地，Archer摆出这种令人恼火的态度，士郎尽力压抑着自己的烦躁，“但是你现在魔力不足，远坂说过，能休息就休息。你今天已经做了饭了，我来洗碗吧。”

“抱歉，我还无法信任你的做事能力。这里就由我来处理，你应该还有凛布置的魔术作业没有完成吧。”

“唔……”确实，现在时间已经不早，如果再不去完成远坂交付的作业就来不及了。找不到反驳的理由，士郎的火气也发不起来，但是看着Archer已经十分自然地拿起海绵清洗碗碟的样子，他依然感到有几分不甘心。

“……不。”

“嗯？”Archer抬起头来。

“以后，还是我来做饭吧。”

“你应该很清楚你的料理技术有多么不足吧？”

“那……你不让我练，我又没有办法提高啊！而且，藤姐不是经常来，樱也住到远坂那里了，就算是做也不是做给别人吃。”

原本这只是随口一说，可Archer的眉头突然皱了起来，眼神也瞬间蒙上了一层阴霾。

“因为不是给别人做的，所以就不用那么在意品质……是吗？”

“……难道不是吗，自己平时在家，吃那么精致干什么？”

Archer陷入了短暂的沉默。他的视线低垂，神情居然有种莫名的沮丧。应该是错觉吧。

但是那个表情转瞬即逝，Archer立刻又回到了先前的态度。“你刚才说不是做给别人吃，但是你忘了吗，我也是要进行正常的饮食的，卫宫士郎。我一直就站在你跟前，就这样你也能忘记？你糊涂了吧，小鬼。”

“你？不是，你……是你自己想吃好吃的，但是嫌弃我做得不好，所以才自己做？”

“怎么可能，蠢货！”Archer呵斥道，正想接着说，但是突然发现无法继续下去。两人就这样陷入了尴尬的寂静之中。

所以，士郎心问，但没敢问出声，你是为了谁做好吃的？

Archer又转回水池前，尽管动作自然，但不论怎样都让人联想到退避。“你这种态度才是让我不能认可的，卫宫士郎。做任何事情都应该精益求精，否则根本无法更进一步。”

“所以我才要练习啊！我……那要不，一三五我做，二四六你做，周日去远坂家训练，就在那边吃，这样行不行？”

Archer眯起眼睛看着他，没有说话。

“那……你要是还不放心，我做饭的时候你就在旁边看着，觉得不好就直说，这总行了吧！”

Archer的眼神更加微妙了，可他还是一言不发。士郎内心焦灼万分，但怎么也不想退步，硬着头皮直直盯着Archer的眼睛。

“……好。”

“诶……？”

“明天就是周三，按照你说的，由你来负责料理。”Archer回到水池边擦洗盘子，但士郎总觉得自己能看到他嘴角的一抹弧度，“明天早上我会准时出现。事先说好，我可不打算有任何保留，只要一个细节不满意，你就必须改正。”

“那当然！尽管来吧。”士郎重重的点点头，对终于夺回了一半圣地控制权的自己感到几分骄傲。

这在各种意义上，都是一场灾难。

事实证明，士郎低估了Archer挑刺儿的能力。整个过程中，或许就只有系围裙这一个动作没有遭到他的指点和批评。他从冰箱里拿出食材，Archer就开始解说他在食材选择上犯的错误，以及以后应该如何挑选合适的食材，经费不够就选择替代品；制作酱汁时的配比和搅拌摇晃的手法被解说了整整五分钟；切配菜时要切成什么样的形状和大小才能够在摆盘的时候看起来最为美观……几乎每一个细节都能够被Archer挑出不足之处。

并不是士郎觉得Archer很烦……好吧Archer确实有点烦……但问题是现在是早上啊！争分夺秒的早上啊！他做完早餐还要做中午的便当，然后就要赶去参加弓道社的活动了啊！再这样下去就要来不及了！

“你这样下刀只会让鱼肉的蛋白流失。”

“但是如果不切几刀的话没有办法入味……”

“的确，但是换一种方法切就可以。就像这样……”

猝不及防，Archer从背后握住他的手，引导着他下刀。士郎惊讶地吸了一口气，回头却只看见Archer棱角分明的下巴，以及锋利单薄的嘴唇。

“……这样切的话，就可以保留营养，同时配料的香味也可以渗入。”Archer几乎是在他耳边说话，低沉而富有磁性的声线在他耳边振动，吹拂的热气让他感觉耳垂发痒。他们没有紧贴着，但士郎仍然可以感觉到背后结实的胸肌，线条均匀的腹肌和强壮修长的手臂。Archer的袖子卷起，可以清晰地看到他小臂上的深色皮肤，其上肌肉的线条流畅优美，宽大的手掌有力而灵活。相比之下，他自己的胳膊显得瘦弱纤细，双手也显得过于稚嫩细小，与Archer相比几乎可以算是笨拙。

最后他只完成了早餐的准备，午饭的便当实在没有足够的时间了。他无话可说，本来Archer就说过不会手软，况且在做饭的过程中他也抱怨过浪费时间不止一次，被Archer反驳“要是你麻利地服从我的指示，去掉那些多余的争辩，进程就不会那么缓慢了”。更何况，完成的早餐确实比他以往做得都要出色——他输得心服口服。

没有再抱怨，士郎带够了买午饭的钱，打算一路跑到学校。正想撒开腿的时候，却被Archer拦住。

“又怎么了？”

“刚吃完饭就跑，你想得阑尾炎吗？用走的。”

“可是快要迟……”

“不会迟到。你走过去只要十五分钟，现在六点四十，不至于赶不到。”

士郎走去了学校。

中午时分，下课铃声响起，士郎打算在前往食堂之前先整理一下上午考试留下的狼藉。然而就在他十分悠哉地整理的时候，身边的同学已经像离弦之箭一般从座位上弹射了出去，一路往食堂的方向飞奔，把士郎看得一愣一愣的。

到了食堂门口，他才知道怎么回事。先到的同学已经排起了长队，一会儿的功夫许多好吃的菜就已经卖完。他极少去食堂吃饭，所以才不知道先到先得。

无奈地叹了口气，士郎回到了教室里，打算去学校的小卖部随便买些东西吃。会这么干的一般是食量不大的女生，一个小三明治就能撑一天，但对于他这个男生来讲不一定能买到填饱肚子的食物。看着教室里三五成群聚在一起吃便当的同学，士郎又一次叹气，知道今天下午会比较难捱了。

“卫宫，有人找你！”某个同学喊道。

士郎走出教室，看见Archer就斜倚在墙边。V字领的黑T恤让人能隐约看到他胸口的线条，长腿被笔挺的牛仔裤包裹着，紧窄的腰间系着一条简朴却足够优雅的皮带。他的手中提着便当盒，看起来比士郎平常用的要大一些，显然是两人份的。

士郎走上前去，Archer看到了他，直起身来。

“去天台吧。”Archer说。

士郎正想点头，却突然发现走廊上经过的同学们频频侧目，教室里的几个女生用闪闪发光的眼睛盯着Archer，带着兴奋的笑容小声说着些什么。就连不少男生也看着Archer，不过更多是羡慕的眼神。

“……就在教室里吃吧。”

Archer眉头一皱：“这里还有人……”

“你不是做了挺多菜嘛，天台没有桌子不方便。”

“我过度暴露在视线下并不安全……”

“没事，别理他们就行。”

于是他们在教室的角落里解决了便当。同学们纷纷移开眼神，却又忍不住偷偷看过来，可Archer全程都没有分给他们一点视线，只是安静地坐在士郎的对面吃着午饭。士郎感觉自己的嘴角忍不住得意地上扬。

Archer走后，刚才一直蠢蠢欲动的女生们立刻围到了士郎身边。

“卫宫卫宫，刚才那个人是谁啊？长得好帅啊！”

“那个腰真的太性感了！”

“传说中的古铜色皮肤欸！”

“还有那个头发！明明是染的但是感觉好自然！真的很配他！”

“是卫宫的朋友吗？介绍给我认识一下行不行？”

“是我老爹以前的朋友，刚刚来到冬木定居。”士郎按照写好的剧本回答。

“哇，为什么我没有这样的朋友啊……感觉好像跟卫宫还有点神似，但是帅很多！”

“闭嘴吧你，这么说不怕卫宫打你啊？”

“哎呀怎么可能嘛，卫宫人这么好。是吧卫宫？”

确实，在洗手间看着镜子的时候，士郎心想，他远不如Archer英俊。他的脸庞太过稚嫩，还没有摆脱孩子的特征，五官的轮廓不够清晰，是亚洲人普通的平板脸。他没有Archer那样深邃的眼睛和高挺的鼻梁，刀削般的嘴唇和硬朗的下巴。他的肤色并不白皙，也没有黑到足够有男人味。他的红发是一种暗淡平庸的红色，比起火红不够明亮，比起酒红不够深沉。他的眼睛是平淡的棕褐。他身材不够高挑，肩膀不够宽阔，四肢不够修长，依然是一副没有长开的孩子模样。

Archer确实和他有几分相似，但若是不细看绝对察觉不出来。士郎有时候依然会对Archer是未来的自己这个事实感到怀疑——他怎么可能会长成那副模样？士郎察觉不到自己的身上有任何Archer的痕迹。

他远不如Archer英俊。他只是个普通的少年人，而Archer是英灵，是英雄。神话和历史上的英雄都是英俊美丽的，Archer也不例外。而士郎不是英雄，他远比不上Archer优秀。

他配不上Archer。

“算起来，也到时间了。”远坂突然说。

“什么？”

“Archer和你契约已经一周了。按照你现在的魔力量，该到补魔的时候了。”

“补……补魔？！”

卫宫士郎并非不知道补魔是什么意思，正因如此他才感觉大脑一片空白。

“你应该也察觉到了吧？毕竟这几天是卫宫君在和Archer生活。”

的确如此。最近两天，Archer的动作没有以往那般流畅自然，仿佛总是控制着自己只做出必要的举动。他的眼睛不如以往有神，说话的语气也缺了几分力量。

“知道该怎么做吗，卫宫君？”

“……不知道。”这真没法装。

“好，那就让Archer告诉你吧。”

“啊？！”

这不是他想要的答案。他本来以为远坂会教自己，这样就可以在面对Archer的时候避免尴尬。可要是让Archer来教……这已经不是尴尬的问题了。

“就是要让Archer来教。这种事情你居然还盼着我来教你？不是我不会，但是这并不符合远坂家主的矜持……这都是次要的，总之Archer的经验想必比我要丰富。他应该也知道自己该干什么，你直接去找他就行了。”

于是就造成了这样的局面。卫宫士郎站在房间外的走廊上，面对着夜里漆黑一片的庭院，久久不知该说什么。黑暗中也并没有任何反应打破他的犹豫。

“……Archer。”他最终大着胆子叫道。出乎意料的是，Archer直接在他面前化为了实体出现。

“有什么事？”

“那个……今天远坂跟我说……”

“我怎么不知道你有将从凛那里学来的东西向我复述一遍的习惯。”

“不是！远坂说……”士郎涨红了脸，不管不顾地喊道，“远坂说，是时候补魔了！”

庭院陷入了死一般的沉默。

“你知道，”许久之后，Archer缓慢地开口，“自己在说什么吗？”

“我知道，我……身为你的Master，我有这么做的责任。”

即便是黑暗之中，士郎也能感觉到Archer投来的冰冷视线。他感到Archer走上前来，拉近了他们的距离。

“这责任听起来十分没有意义，”Archer的声音仿佛耳语，“你从一开始就不该接下它。你还没有腻烦这无聊的游戏吗，小鬼？我留在根本没有必要。”

又开始了。士郎不禁感到有些烦躁，这样的对话已经不知道重复了多少次。可是他又总是不知道该如何回答，总是找不到一个合适的理由说服Archer。他只是……

“有没有必要都没关系。我想让你留下来，看着我，监督我。”

“你就是个自私的小鬼。”

“我……”

“我已经是个死人了，你要死人监督你做什么？你要我这个失败品帮助你成功吗？”

“你不是失败品。你是正义的伙伴。”

Archer停顿了一下。

“你说的对，我是。但是你已经知道我做了什么事，知道正义的伙伴究竟是怎样一种存在了。即便如此你还是要走上这条路？”

“我不知道什么是正义的伙伴。我只是……我想帮助别人。”

“所以，”Archer的身体前倾，几乎是在他耳边说话，“你现在想要帮助我了？你已经开始履行你作为正义伙伴的职责了？”

“我……”好像并没有什么好反驳的，但士郎就是觉得不对，“你不是很讨厌当守护者吗？”

Archer抽回身体直视他：“你忘了吗？你赢了那场战斗。我已经不再憎恨我的结局了。你赢得了胜利，一切都已经结束，圣杯战争已经终止。你应该回到你原来的生活。我也应该回到我的位置上去。”

“可是……如果回去当守护者，你又要……”

你又要不停地杀人，不停地背叛自己的初衷。

“那是我接受的命运，也是我的职责。”

这场谈话已经进行了太久，士郎感到积攒的烦躁突然爆发：“你如果这么不想留下，自行了断不就好了？！”

Archer没有回答，仿佛是被这句话惊到了。

但士郎被这突然的沉默弄得毛骨悚然。他几乎是不顾一切地扑了上去，搂住了Archer的脖子，生怕Archer真的就照他说的做了。

“我不想你就这么消失，”他在Archer耳边说，“这不公平。留下来帮我，跟我说我哪里做得不对，我会改。”

“你打算维持这个契约直到什么时候？”

“直到……”他停顿了一下，“直到我死去。”

士郎感到怀里Archer的身体僵硬了一下，然后又恢复正常。

“那会是数十年。”

这回轮到士郎僵硬了。数十年？数十年又怎样？Archer是觉得太长了吗？他是觉得自己不该遭这么久的罪吗？他觉得和他在一起的每一秒都难以忍受吗？

可是卫宫士郎无法抱怨。他是要求的那一方，他没有资格。

“……对不起。”

不知是不是他的错觉，Archer的呼吸好像停止了。

“对不起……？”Archer一字一句的问，好像没有听清他说了什么。

“只是几十年而已，”士郎黯然地说，“你是英灵，这对你来说不算什么。在这之后，你有……永远。把你的时间分我几十年，说不定用不了这么久，我可能会死得很……”

那个”早“字被Archer凶狠地堵了回去。比起亲吻这更像是撕咬，士郎尝到唇齿间弥漫着的血腥味。他的舌头被Archer吸吮得生疼。他无力反抗，只能任由Archer掠夺着他的口腔，让他因为缺氧和扑面而来的男性气息熏得头脑眩晕。

“卫宫士郎，”最终分开的时候，Archer在他唇间低语，一只手来到他的脖颈上，仿佛愤怒得想要掐死他，“你真是愚蠢得无可救药。”

士郎握住Archer环绕着他的颈项的那只手的手腕，指尖按在跳动的血管上，让英灵警觉地一抖，但是却没有把手抽开。士郎喘着气，看着那处性感的手腕，低头用嘴唇和牙齿轻轻碰着，一直亲吻到Archer的手臂上。

“你看起来很……”很什么？他不清楚自己想要表达什么，但是他有种想要把Archer整个吃掉的冲动。或许‘美味’是他想找的词。你看起来很美味，Archer。“我想做点什么，但是完全搞不清楚。你会教我的吧？”

Archer笑了，笑得沙哑而低沉。“你最好快点学会。”他将少年扛起，“我们只有几十年。”

（以下为弓士肉渣，士弓党可直接下移到红玫瑰）

Archer的动作算不上温柔，但也并不粗暴。他的抚摸感觉像是例行公事，但其中的几分冲动狂野让士郎感到莫名的兴奋。身体的变化陌生而羞/耻，士郎几乎难以直视Archer，但英灵没有多说什么，只是用熟练的动作让他无法思考。

润滑做的并不充分，但已经不至于会伤到他。身体被破开是一种全新的感受，士郎感到自己的内里被不断地分开、伸展，疼痛而羞/耻，却又说不上来地兴奋。他的双腿被Archer的手按压着分开，英灵的身体几乎是残忍地一寸一寸地下沉，让少年发出沙哑沉闷的低吟。他在激烈而陌生的感觉中艰难地睁开眼睛……

然后就被夺走了呼吸。

那是一场视觉上的盛宴。Archer的身体完完全全地展现在他的面前，没有了衣物的遮挡，每一寸皮肤、每一处线条都暴/露在他眼中。他深色的皮肤上蒙着一层细汗，在透入房间的月光下闪烁着钻石般的微光，让他整个人都被一圈淡淡的银色环绕着。士郎情不自禁地伸出手，手掌抚摸过对方的手臂、肩膀、胸口、腰肢。他向Archer的背后探去，揉捏坚实的背肌，摩挲着凸起的蝴蝶骨，顺着脊柱的沟渠向下摸去，在接近胯部的时候感觉到了两个圆形的凹陷。

他突然意识到Archer突然离他很近，他们的身体紧贴在一起，英灵用手臂支撑着身体俯视着他。黑暗中看不清他的神情，但他的呼吸沉重。

士郎对着Archer的腰窝摁了下去。身上的男人顿时发出一声闷哼，听起来格外性感。

“你干什么……卫宫士郎……”

士郎没有回答，只是色/迷心窍地吻上他的唇。

**红玫瑰** （Archer视角）

“今天我要留在学校准备文化祭的表演，要很晚才回来。”

Archer疑惑地抬起头：“为什么弓道社要准备表演？”

“不是弓道社，”少年在厨房里熟练的忙碌，看他在准备的食材数量，他做好了在学校吃晚餐的准备，“是传统舞蹈社。”

“传统舞蹈社？”

“对，他们要表演一出舞剧，其中一个角色他们说全校只有我一个人合适。他们看起来很期待的样子，我就答应了。”

“你会跳舞吗？”

“只是跳一个片段，不是很难的样子，而且会有老师和同学指导的。是《宫本武藏》。”

Archer饶有兴趣地看着少年的背影。宫本武藏？他几乎要开始怀疑少年的同学中是否有人知道卫宫士郎是魔术师的事实了。不得不说，他确实挺适合这个角色——双剑嘛。

“你不是还要帮学生会准备场地？为什么还要答应他们？”

“这是高三最后一次办文化祭了，他们想弄点有意义的活动。我也这么想，就答应了。”

“为什么你是最合适的？”

“他们想找个强壮一点，能撑得起衣服的。”

确实，整个学校里不会有比卫宫士郎更加有身材的学生了。他已经十八岁，肩背变得宽阔，身材抽高，长期的训练使得他比以前强壮了不少。原来那个只到Archer下巴的少年，如今已经是个男人了。

他已经逗留在这里整整一年。

今天是周五，照例是由少年准备饭食的日子。但是现在，Archer已经不再会在厨房里监督他每一次料理——少年学得很快，他提点批评的次数已经变得极少了。

“抱歉，今天不能在家做晚饭了。”临出门前，少年对他说，“食材我已经提前买好，就放在冰箱里。”

“大概要到几点回来？”

“可能八点才会结束。”

现在是早上六点半。几乎十四个小时以后。

“我出门了！”

两人的相处已经没有了开始时的尴尬——或者说，卫宫士郎已经不再尴尬。他很自然地向Archer挥手微笑，浅棕色的眼眸圆润得让人联想到小鹿。Archer看着他脑后层层叠叠仿佛许多团火苗般的红发，以及他依然轻快但却带着稳健的步伐，直到他消失在转角。

Archer转身回到宅邸内，开始了他日常的生活。在卫宫邸的日子不可避免的十分清闲，没有紧张的战争，他也没有一份工作，因此他用了不短的时间才弄清自己在少年不在家时都可以做什么。他会拉弓、练剑，会读书，上网了解一些世界上发生的事——也算是为了少年未来的道路做些准备。

仓库已经完全不是之前杂乱无章的样子。卫宫士郎早已不会练习错误的魔术，因此许多老旧的机器被清走，留下宽敞的空间。这里摆上了桌椅，甚至在角落里有一个小小的沙发，靠墙的架子上有许多书本。这一年卫宫士郎的学业格外忙碌，再加上他决定未来与凛一同前往英国，许多知识就需要被掌握。

最初少年还对于学习的方法一知半解，虽然有努力的心但找不对方向，总是需要Archer从旁指导或是提供建议。Archer还记得自己陪着少年学习的夜晚，桌上那些写满了微积分公式和物理图像的草稿纸，那一本本晦涩难懂的英国文学，那一篇篇经济和政治的分析论文，那一叠叠留学考试的练习题和词汇书。他还记得少年学习到深夜时疲惫地撑着下巴时的样子，记得他右手中指上因握笔而结成的厚厚老茧，记得他困惑的神情和激动的神情，记得他尴尬的神情和自信的神情，记得他每一个微小的反应。

他已经许久没有这样每时每刻陪伴着卫宫士郎。

少年现在已经会自己选购所需的书本，遇到难题会自己想办法找到答案，会寻找和利用各种学习的资源。这些天来Archer就只会保持着灵体化沉默地在一旁注视少年学习的模样，看着他熟练地翻阅书籍和操作设备，知道自己无需插手。

总的来说，Archer现在只在两件事上插手卫宫士郎的生活。一是投影魔术的教学：他会向少年展示古老的英雄使用的宝具，讲述这些武器背后的神话传说和历史故事。他解说它们的构造，以及在想象时需要注意的要素。二是每日的剑术训练，这个时候他们通常一言不发，金铁相击的声响不给任何话语留下空间。

好吧，或许还有第三件事——例行的补魔。

事实上，补魔的次数始终在逐渐减少。卫宫士郎已经走上了正确的魔术道路，每一天他几乎都有所进步。他的资质本就不差，魔力贫弱的状况慢慢改变，再加上没有战斗，Archer现在已经几乎没有严重的魔力不足的情况。

他已经整整一个月没有碰过卫宫士郎。在他看着少年睡容的时候，他会想起那小鹿般圆润干净的浅棕色眼眸。那对放大的瞳孔饱含着清澈的欲，用近乎于崇拜的神情注视着他，一刻都不曾移开目光。他会想起少年着了迷般抚摸自己的动作，想起那格外撩人的，按揉他腰窝的手法……

这简直可笑至极。不过是魔力传递的仪式，根本没有念念不忘的理由。像这样麻烦的情况被解决是值得庆幸的事。很快他们就不用被迫做这种……这种……

他又想起手指按压腰窝的感觉了。呼吸漏了一拍。

卫宫士郎还有十三个小时才回家。

“是不是该上新课了？”

“什么？”

卫宫士郎拿起毛巾擦着脖子上的汗，练习用的竹剑被随意靠在墙上。

“最近好像都没有教新的动作和技巧了，一直都在练学过的内容。”

Archer转着手中的竹剑。这有些出乎他的意料。已经这么快了吗？

“我本来就没有什么复杂的技巧。只要基本的动作练好，其余的都需要在实战中积累经验。”

“是这样啊。”少年点点头，没有再问。

随着时间推移，一个事实不可避免地浮出水面：Archer其实并没有很多可以教给卫宫士郎的东西。他本就不是什么天才，从不使用什么华丽繁复的技巧，战斗时使用的手段从来都是追求效率。当然，他还未将固有结界中所有的宝具都介绍给少年，但是其中有一些需要巨大的魔力进行投影，不是短时间内可以完成的。

若是还要教，他还能教些什么？Archer思考了片刻，被得出的答案搞砸了心情。

难道要教他抓握手枪的姿势？教他拆解枪械的技巧？教他更换子弹的动作？教他投掷手榴弹的注意事项？教他如何制作简单的毒气？教他怎样在黑市上买到军火？

他不想教。他知道卫宫士郎总有一天要学会，但他不想教，非常不想。

可他们之间的交流正在逐渐变少。卫宫士郎已经逐渐有了自我学习的能力，在魔术上，凛的教学能力远比Archer要出色。她开明、大方，而他不知道如何与人正常沟通。自始至终，他将自己定位为卫宫士郎的监督者，但如今的卫宫士郎已经无需监督，他逐渐变成了一个幽灵般的存在。他不知道在未来的数年他们的交流会不断变少，直到卫宫士郎正式踏上追求理想的道路，奔赴危机四伏的国家和战火纷飞的前线，他才会重新现出身形，在少年迷茫时为他指点迷津，看着少年走过与自己相同的挣扎、无奈和绝望。到了那时，他们就无法再渴望此时的安宁。

今夜，卫宫士郎再次逗留学校。而他无心面对空荡的宅邸独自进食。

锻炼魔术回路是一个相当漫长的过程。过去，Archer在生命即将走到终点的时候才有了独自张开固有结界的能力。有了他的指导，卫宫士郎的进度自然快了不少，但辛苦的程度丝毫没有降低。整整一年，少年才完成第一轮的魔术回路强化。不出意外的话，今晚是他最后一道魔术回路的强化作业。过了这一次，他可以放出的魔力量就上了一个台阶，许多魔术也可以学习了。

“这一次完了之后，”少年问，“我可以投影‘誓约胜利之剑（Excalibur）’了吗？”

“你永远都不可能投影出‘誓约胜利之剑（Excalibur）’。神造兵器不是说着玩的，一旦强行复制立刻就会丢掉性命。”

“可我投影过‘远离尘世的理想乡（Avalon）’！”少年不甘心地反驳，“为什么鞘可以，剑就不可以？”

“你带着那东西整整十年。你没有带着那把剑十年。”

“所以我再也见不到Saber的宝具了？”

英灵敏锐地捕捉到少年话语中的沮丧之意：“你可以投影‘必胜黄金之剑（Caliburn）’。”

“我召唤Saber的时候，它没有作为她的宝具出现。”

“‘闪耀于终焉之枪（Rhongomyniad）’也没有，但它对Saber一样重要。”

“我以前梦到过那把枪，Saber用它杀死了伏提庚。她解放真名的时候，那把枪变得像塔一样高，整个不列颠岛都能看见。”

“典型的Saber风格。圣剑真名解放的时候就像核弹爆炸。”

“你的‘幻想崩坏’才像核弹爆炸。”

“侧面反映了威力的巨大。”

少年突然直直看向他：“你和Saber一样强吗？”

卫宫士郎的眼中盛满了好奇和期待。Archer眯了眯眼，仔细思考了一下，回答：

“没错。”

少年睁大了眼睛，惊讶地张开了嘴：“真的？”

“是的。”

那双浅棕色的眼眸中光芒闪烁。士郎没再说什么，当晚就顺利完成了魔术回路的强化，英灵能感到他体内流动的魔力更为浑厚了。

“明天就是文化祭表演了，我早上还要去排练，先睡了。”

“好。”

“……哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

“这可真是……”凛饶有兴趣地挑起眉毛，“非常让人意外呢，卫宫君。”

“别说别的啦！快给我一个解决方案啊！”

原本一直都被剪得短短的头发，一夜之间突然变得长及腰间。此刻卫宫士郎正极为尴尬而慌乱地用一只手把脑后的长发一把地抓在手上，仿佛恨不得一口气把它们全部扯回原样。Archer已经度过了迷茫期，此刻正怀抱着和凛相似的看热闹心情观察着少年惊慌失措的模样。

“看起来是魔力太多导致的。”凛观察了片刻，说道，“卫宫君应该是还没学会如何收敛过多的魔力，才会导致头发被作为宣泄口。这倒不怎么稀奇，我也会有这样的情况，很多男性魔术师也因为总是剪头发太麻烦干脆就留了长发。”

“好了好了我知道啦！解决方案！!”

“行行，不逗你了。剪掉当然是可以啦，不过要把头发修好可是很麻烦的，卫宫君今天就要上台表演吧？还有时间吗？”

少年表情一僵，扫了一眼远坂邸的时钟：“没时间了……”

“那就只能先借你我的发带了，都是特制的，可以暂时抑制住头发的生长。不过没有办法把它变短了，现在只有先保持原样。”

作为男生，卫宫士郎当然是不知道如何绑头发的。尝试了数次未果之后，还是凛憋着笑提出要帮他梳头，熟练地给他扎了个清爽的高马尾。出发去学校的时候，他十分尴尬地拿了一顶棒球帽按在头上，仿佛这样就可以挡住脑后那一大把火红的头发。

“完了完了完了！！”踏入校门的时候，少年依然在慌乱地自言自语，“上台表演的时候该怎么办啊！”

“没什么不好的呀！”凛在火上又浇了一次油，“以前的日本武士不都是长头发嘛？”

“现在是二十一世纪！哪个男生会留长头发？！”

“别紧张啦，卫宫君。我有预感，今天不会出岔子的。”

确实，陪同着两人的Archer心想，卫宫士郎此刻的形象其实并不坏。不知为何，少年全身上下好像都环绕着一圈淡淡的光芒。他的红发饱满而富有光泽，原本温润的浅棕色眼睛变得更加明亮有神。魔力的充沛让他整个人都焕发着光彩。

凛负责用暗示的魔术让其他的同学忽略了头发的问题，排练照常进行。到了演出的时候，Archer和凛一同坐在观众席，等待着少年的出场。

“今天的表演一定会很好看！”凛兴奋地说，“卫宫君一夜之间就变帅了那么多呢！”

Archer感到有些疑惑。是这样吗？刚才少年一直是一副惊慌失措的样子，英灵自己也没有注意到。不知为何，他预感到接下来会发生一些令他失去冷静的事情。

传统舞蹈社的表演是将许多经典的舞蹈片段串起来。优美的神乐和雅乐之后，雄壮的音乐响起，属于男性的舞蹈开始了。卫宫士郎上场的时候看起来和往常一样冷静，Archer在他头上看到了原因——他的头发被用布带盘起，看起来就像一个古时的武士发型，十分自然。他一身笔挺的黑色劲装，小腿以武士的方式用软甲包裹，看起来灵活而有力。他的肩上披着一件纯白的斗篷，看起来十分潇洒而大气。

初登场，卫宫士郎就博得了一片掌声和喝彩。他的动作刚劲有力，看起来就像真的在挥舞双剑与敌人战斗一般。Archer仿佛能看到他手持黑白双剑向自己飞奔而来的样子，浑身的肌肉都绷紧了些。可以说，表演十分成功，观众们都沉浸在了激动的情绪之中。

而后，异变突生。

情节进行到宫本武藏与小次郎的决斗时，少年头上的布带由于激烈的动作掉落了下来，那一头红发就这么散落在肩头。Archer听见观众席里一片惊呼，而台上卫宫士郎的身体僵在了原地。

但是音乐继续进行，少年不得不继续他的动作。舞台上的情节是武藏在清晨时分静静等待着决斗的到来，银白的灯光模拟着星辰的光芒洒落在少年身上。他白色的斗篷仿佛被镀上了一层亮银，优雅缓慢的动作让他的红发轻微地摆动，摇晃时光芒闪烁就像是有无数钻石点缀其中。那一瞬间他的身影变得遥不可及，仿佛是一个倒映在水中的幻影，一触即逝。

紧接着，决斗开始，舞台上的灯光变成了正午的金黄色，少年的动作也变得激烈和凶狠。他的斗篷被光染成金色，华丽而绚烂，猎猎作响时透出难以言喻的霸气。那头红发与金光纠缠，变成了真正的火焰颜色，打着一个个小卷的样子就像是无数的小火苗。随着灯光的变化，它们激烈地燃烧着，有时是炽烈的火红，热情而灿烂；有时光晕柔和，它们又变成饱满的枣红，优雅厚重；有时光线暗淡，它们是酒红，深沉浓烈；有时灯光刺眼，它们又是血红，诡异而凄美，仿佛武藏在决斗中洒下的斑斑血迹。少年不再有开始的紧张，他的双眼火炬般炯炯有神，像是琥珀或是熔金的颜色。他的皮肤被魔力滋润得如玉石般晶莹，同时又带着一抹生机勃勃的红润。他整个人如同天神下凡。

所有人都被这场舞蹈夺去了心神。所有人。

“今年大家都准备了很多东西呢！”少年看着满校园的摊位，眼神有些兴奋，“去逛逛吧！”

天色已经暗了下来，但校园里依然热闹非凡。大家都努力地把自己的摊位装点得夺人眼球，使得那些游戏和小商品看起来足够诱人。操场上弥漫着各种食物的香味，彩灯和装饰让各种颜色的光芒交织在一起，如梦如幻。

他们在校园里悠闲地漫步，偶尔在某个摊位停下买些小吃。少年还未脱下表演时的衣服，几乎每到一个地方就必然会有同学称赞他的舞蹈，他也十分礼貌地感谢他们。他的头发已经绑到脑后，用凛借给他的发带束了一个随意的低马尾，但依然十分夺目。他的眼睛温柔惬意，此刻呈现出蜂蜜的颜色，惊艳得让一些女同学移不开视线。

少年与Archer并肩而行，白色的斗篷让他看起来优雅而光彩照人，他的红发好像是用火焰编织而成。而他站在他身边，深色的皮肤黯淡无光，铁灰色的双眼冰冷淡漠，就像灰烬中的一缕黑烟。

“马上就要毕业了。”士郎环视着熟悉的学校，感叹道，“远坂都已经在准备订去英国的机票了。这一去不知道要多久才会回来。”

这句话让Archer的心凉了下来。他还记得，他离开冬木之后，再也没有回来过。

“在英国的学业结束就可以回来，”他保持着冷静说，“不过可能会需要好几年。”

“嗯，尝尝这个。”

士郎递给他一根苹果糖，Archer伸手接过，看见自己粗糙布满伤痕的手与少年修长优美的手形成鲜明的对比。他抬起头，看见那头长发现在是石榴红，晶莹剔透。

“我很少离开过冬木，老爹去旅行都不带着我。”他咬了一口苹果糖，“真不知道离开冬木那么久到底是什么感觉。虽然很想看看外面的世界，但是……嘛，还是没有心理准备吧。”

Archer看着他的侧脸，感到种种情绪涌上心头。他的嘴唇红润饱满，红发随着微风轻轻晃动，让英灵想要将手指埋入其中。可是他没有理由这么做，他只有在缺少魔力的情况下才有机会碰他，而这种情况或许再也不会出现。

“……留下来。”

“什么……？”

“没有必要离开……留在这里吧。”

就这样留在这里，幸福而平淡地过完一生。

“……你知道这不是我想要的。”少年轻轻地回答。

“你就这么想背井离乡，去那些战场上厮杀？”

“我想去到有需要帮助的人的地方，实现我的理想。”

“你或许再也不会回到这里来了。”

士郎看向他，那双琥珀色的眼眸里带上了恐惧：“真的？”

Archer抿紧了嘴唇，最后他的肩膀沮丧地塌下来：“我没能回来过。”

他履行正义，得罪了许多人，不断逃亡，直至死去都没能再见冬木一面。他甚至未能活到不惑之年。而如果同样的事情发生在眼前的少年身上……Archer发现仅仅是这个想法就让他难以忍受。

沉默一直持续到他们回到宅邸。今夜天空中没有一丝云朵，在庭院中可以清楚地看到明月高悬。他们不约而同地停留在走廊上，沐浴在月光之中。

“我会回来的。”少年对他说，“我想要回来。”

他的头发现在是深红，眼睛是枫糖浆的颜色。Archer只想将手指滑过那些发丝，而他也这么做了。少年的呼吸停止，他伸手握住Archer的手腕，将嘴唇印了上去。

回忆让英灵的皮肤微微战栗起来，一年前他们初次结合的时候，少年也是这般青涩地亲吻他的手腕。

“我喜欢你，Archer。”少年低声告白道。

（以下为士弓肉渣，弓士党可直接下移到红白玫瑰）

某种默契让他们互相把对方放倒在床上。Archer又忍不住抚摸那些头发，这一次他因那触感被激发了身体的冲动。少年的亲吻温柔而细腻，他的舌尖扫过英灵的口腔，湿润的唇瓣在脖颈处吮吸出点点红痕。他拉开Archer的上衣，舔吻他胸前的两点，让英灵无法抑制地发出颤抖的喘息声。

“我想做一次，”少年抚摸着他的背，“可以吗？”

Archer将脸埋进那头红发中。

这一次的结合比之前任何一次都要动情，毕竟这并非魔力交接的仪式。尽管自己也忍耐得辛苦，但少年还是仔细地给英灵做了准备，进入的时候几乎没有一点疼痛，只留下令人窒息的快意。明明是温柔的动作，却前所未有地热情，英灵看着少年晶莹的皮肤，感觉到发梢撩着自己的胸口，手指按揉着他的腰窝，除了一次又一次陷入激情的浪潮之外别无他法。

**红白玫瑰** （凛视角）

远坂凛踏入校门的时候看到的就是这幅景象：英灵和少年在校门口交谈着，身体接近，目光落在对方身上一刻也不移开。经过他们两人的时候，凛听到了他们的对话。

“他们不会奇怪我的头发怎么又没了吗？”士郎的头发已经再次被剪短，但是颜色依然鲜艳夺目。

“凛的魔术足够完美，不会有人注意到的。”

虽说这两个人是提到了她吧，但是在她经过的时候，他们谁也没有看见她，仿佛她根本不存在。凛最后回头的时候看见那个Archer伸手碰了一下少年的鬓角，仿佛在可惜失去的长发。少年因此笑了起来，也摸了摸男人银白的头发。

一进到教室里，凛就听到一位女同学高声念道：

“土味情话第三条：我的眼中只有你！”

凛望向窗外：那两个人仍然没有分开。

而自己的身边空无一人。

……我可去你的‘我的眼中只有你’！


End file.
